Kuroko no Kindergarten
by Excelword
Summary: /MCSTORYLINE/OTOME?STORY/CONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Kuroko no Kindergarten

Epilogue.

Namaku [Y/N], seorang gadis lulusan SMA biasa yang mencoba mencari pekerjaan untuk waktu-waktu penggangguranku. Aku yang terdampar disini, melakukannya secara sukarela. Karena alasan 'Tidak suka belajar' membuatku terdampar di dunia _'NoLife'_ tanpa _'NoGame'_.

Orang tua, saudara, dan yang lebih utama lagi _'AKU'_. Mendorong tubuh kosong yang sudah lama ditinggalkan jiwanya ini(dalam artian _Konotasi_ ), untuk pergi keluar setelah 4 tahun lamanya telah menjadi seorang Hikikomori(pengurung). Dengan harapan, ADA yang mau menerima latar belakang kelamku(menurutku). Dengan berbekal Map yang didalamnya terdapat CV kerja dan ijasah SMA, aku dapat menatap langit biru setelah sekian lamanya setelah 4 tahun ini hanya bisa menatap bias cahaya dari balik tirai kamar.

 **"** **DITOLAK!"**

 **"** **Maaf anda tidak memenuhi kriteria kami"**

 **"** **Batas pendidikan terakhir anda untuk bekerja disini itu harus S1, maaf anda tidak memenuhi para pelamar kerja disini"**

 **"** **Jadi Hikikomori selama 4 tahun? Hahaha..!"**

 **"** **Maaf.."**

"IYA! BAGUS JUGA UNTUK 89 PERCOBAAN PERTAMA!", teriakku diatas atap gedung kantor yang terakhir kali aku lamar. Sempat-sempatnya aku membeli sekaleng bir dingin dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis di kantor ini, dan kupikir satu-satunya yang menerima Feedback setelah kuberi alasan adalah mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu.

Lagipula kantor? Benar, meskipun sudah 4 tahun lamanya _Stay in_ di depan laptop, aku ini tidak lebih dari sekedar 'Buta Informasi' tapi juga bodoh. Setelah 89 kali percobaan pertama yang telah kulakukan, aku baru sadar kalau nilai-nilai di ijasahku itu biasa saja. Tidak ada istimewanya. Walaupun aku sudah lebih dari 100 kali mengerjakan PR, lebih dari 100 kali tidur larut malam hanya untuk ujian, lebih dari 100 kali untuk menghapalkan materi. Tetap saja semua nilai itu terangkum dan membuat semua usaha dan kerja kerasku hanya diwakilkan oleh satu buah huruf saja. Dan semua itu tercetak di kertas HVS dengan ukuran huruf ukuran font 12.

Sebuah lawakan anekdot yang lucu. Baru kali ini aku tertawa untuk Dark Humour yang baru saja kupikirkan di otakku saat ini.

Langit biru dari atap ini memang kelihatan cerah dan itu membuatku muak. Seakan-akan langit tengah tersenyum ditengah kelelahan dan keputus asaanku saat ini. Lagi-lagi sindrom Hikikomoriku bangkit, salah satunya adalah menjadi seorang Delusional. Kalau saja salah satu episode yang sempat tayang di Gintama ada, Hello work benar-benar ada di Negara ini. Maka para pencari kerja yang ketinggalan informasi dan harapan akan segera musnah. Benar, orang-orang seperti diriku ini.. Kalau saja dari kecil aku sudah punya bakat menggambar seperti Eromanga sensei.. Aku pasti bisa hidup selamanya menjadi seorang Hikikomori.

"Kamisama? Kenapa kau harus membuka mataku saat ini?", ucapku sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung kesana kemari. Setelah itu aku terus berjalan-jalan dan meracau sesuatu yang tidak jelas sambil terus menatap langit. Aku lemah terhadap alkohol tapi tetap saja aku ingin meminumnya. Aku bukanlah pengangguran elit, hanya penggangguran biasa yang selama 4 tahun baru membuka mata.

.

.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja, aku membuka mata. Mendapatiku berada diatas sebuah futon dengan tumpukan boneka yang menindih tubuhku, dan baru kusadari aku merasakan sesuatu di tangan kananku. Sesuatu yang tajam, dan tekstur benda keras yang terasa familiar.

'Gunting?!', batinku setelah melihat ada sebuah gunting jahit dengan gagang berwarna merah di tanganku.

'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan..?', aku melihat keseliling, rasanya seperti aku tengah berada di sebuah sekolahan.. Seperti sebuah TK?

Tapi apa yang kulakukan sampai aku bisa terdampar disini? Lebih tepatnya.. APA YANG DILAKUKAN ORANG MABUK SEPERTIKU DI TEMPAT SUCI SEPERTI INI?!

"Aku harus pergi!", kataku sambil berusaha mencari-cari map yang tadi kubawa bersamaku. Namun hasilnya nihil, aku tidak menemukannya. Apa tertinggal di atap gedung itu? Dan lagipula siapa yang membawaku kesini? Aku semakin penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan di tempat ini..

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya", sebuah suara mengintrupsi aktivitasku. Dari balik teddy bear besar yang menghalangi pandanganku, seorang laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria berjalan kearah futon yang tengah kududuki. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan alis gandanya nampak menekan. First Impression darinya itu menyeramkan! Seluruh ruangan yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya nampak tidak kelihatan dimataku karena auranya yang begitu mencekam. Sedikit saja, perutku terasa mual. Entah ini akibat auranya yang luar biasa atau kadar alkoholku yang belum tercerna dengan sempurna.

Aku speechless untuk waktu yang lama, dan aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Akibat tenggorokanku yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan affection ingin muntah di tempat. Pria itu terlihat menyadari keganjilan dariku, ia berjalan dengan cepat dan duduk di pinggiran futon yang sama denganku.

Astaga..

Aku sepertinya harus menelan muntahku kembali untuk menyadari pria yang tadi aku pikir menyeramkan sebenarnya kelihatan tampan!

"Anda baik-baik saja?", ucapnya terdengar khawatir, tangan besarnya menyentuh dahiku. Suhu tangannya benar-benar hangat.. dan lagi suara baritonnya itu.. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Feromonnya terlalu besar untukku!

Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepala, lalu sedikit menjauh darinya. Mencoba mendapatkan kembali akal sehatku dan menyembunyikan salah satu sindrom Delusional akutku darinya.

"Mungkin kamu masih mual akibat mabukmu.. Sebentar, akan kubuatkan obat pengar untukmu",

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!", cegahku, aku menarik lengan bajunya sedikit, sampai akhirnya aku menarik kembali tanganku.

Tatapanku seketika horror, "Apa.. yang 'telah' aku lakukan disini?",

Pria itu terdiam, kelihatan sulit untuk mencari kata. Namun ia tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri, sedikit membungkuk dengan menaruh telapak tangan dan bertumpu pada lutut untuk melihat wajahku. "Saat ini.. Kau harus hilangkan pengarmu dulu",

Entah kenapa.. kata-katanya terdengar _romantic_ sekali di telingaku.

'Apa sekarang aku berada di Manga Shoujo?',

.

.

"APA?!", teriakku setelah mendengar kronologis alasan kenapa aku bisa terdampar disini.

"Te-Tenang dulu, [Y/N] san..", ucap pria ini berusaha menenangkanku. Saat ini aku tengah memakan makanan yang telah ia buat untuk mengatasi pengarku akibat mabuk. _And skill cooking_ pria ini benar-benar _High level_ dariku, yang kalau sedang malas hanya mampu memasak ramen instan.

"Ja-Jadi maksud anda.. Aku muntah dari ketinggian 600 kaki dari tanah.. membuat kekacauan di kantor itu, lari dan membuat anda dalam masalah karena bertanggung jawab terhadap tindakanku?!", jelasku mengulang kembali cerita _'Pelan-pelan'_ yang ia sampaikan padaku sambil menyuguhkan makanan ini di hadapanku.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku. Bukannya menjawab, ia hanya menatapku. Bukan dalam artian yang intens, ia hanya menatapku bingung. Seperti tidak mengerti tujuan dari pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa.. anda bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku?", tegasku.

"Err.. Apa kau bisa percaya kalau aku melakukannya tanpa alasan?", balasnya polos. Seakan tidak percaya, aku menatapnya aneh. Ada apa dengan pandangannya?

"Tanpa alasan?", ulangku, seperti mencari ulasan tentang apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini tidak sopan.. 'Sangat tidak sopan'.. Tapi anda tahu _'Give and Take'_ bukan? Anda tidak punya alasan lain.. setelah menolongku?", kataku. Tidak mungkin ada orang sepolos ini..

Ia hanya menggeleng, dan aku pun menyerah untuk menanyainya. _Aku melihat sisi lain darinya._

"Lalu apa yang kulakukan disini? Kenapa anda membawaku ke TK? Apa _(haha)_ TK ini milik anda?", tanyaku. Dalam hati aku sedikit tertawa, pria segagah ini.. pemilik sebuah TK dengan romansa _'Cute'_ dimana-mana?!

Namun ia menggangguk lagi, dan aku pun merasa tertampar atas pradugaku yang semena-mena. Tapi ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama, saat ini ia malah kelihatan kesusahan lagi dalam menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa sebenarnya aku masih menyimpan cerita konyol lagi? Kenapa aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya? Lain kali, mau seberapa gilanya aku.. Bir, Sake atau alkohol apapun takkan mampir lagi di tenggorokan dan perutku!

"Aku sudah siap.. jadi ceritakan saja..", kataku meskipun terasa berat. Namun sepertinya ia menyadari keberatan hati dari nadaku, ia hanya balas tersenyum.

"Lain kali akan saya ceritakan", katanya dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Apa maksud kata dari _'Lain kali'_ yang ia ucapkan tadi?

Sambil berfikir begitu, ia bangkit berdiri dari meja makan yang telah di taruh di samping futon.

"Aku tahu benar apa itu _'Give and Take'_ yang [Y/N] san bicarakan tadi.. Makanya aku mengambil CV anda dan membacanya", lanjutnya sambil membawa teko gelas kosong kearah dapur.

'Aku malah lupa menanyakan _Point_ terpenting!',

"Bagaimana.. Kalau _'Give'_ nya.. anda bekerja di TK ini? Lagipula.. CV yang sudah berada ditangan atasan, tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tangan bawahan yang tengah berhutang, kan?", katanya, seketika saja kurasakan sifatnya dan appreancenya berubah di mataku. Apa ini? _Absolute prince_?

"Sebelum itu.. Perkenalkan, namaku Kagami Taiga. Pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah TK, yoroshiku ne, [Y/N] san..",

.

.  
Dan aku pun terjebak dengan ulasan 'Give and Take' dengan artian rasional kearah 'HUTANG', dan bekerja sebagai Guru TK secara sukarela.

.

.

...Continued

Excelword's Note:

"Wow it is a late night already! Here I am, feeling some horror situation, like shadow flashing in front of me or that is just like fatamorgana or my delusional because of my owl eye! Haha.. Kali ini aku buat cerita berlanjut dan aku yakin sekali aku sedang memasuki neraka 'Cepetan Update' astaga.. aku yakin banget ceritanya bakalan dibaca -_-. Aku malah bersyukur kalau tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Banyak yang nggak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat kayak planning game otome, kan? Tapi aku tetep nekat buatnya, habis udah keburu suka duluan. Sebenernya FF Knb malah lebih banyak di laptopku ketimbang FF Naruto, tapi banyaknya FF lanjutan dan itu belum selesai. Berhubung aku tuh hobinya aneh banget.. kayak nyimpen gambar dari pinterest ke laptop sampe laptop penuh ama gambar anime ketimbang foto sendiri, makanya aku buang fotonya disini sekalian dibuat FFnya. Ps aja sih sebagai salam curcol di malam hari.. Semoga menikmati ceritanya^^"


	2. Prologue 2

1:50 AM. July 28, 2018

Kuroko no Kindergarten

Epilogue 2.

KRIIING! CTAK!

"Kali ini kau telat, Weker san!", kataku dengan semangat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi hari, maksudku jam 5 tepat, dan aku sudah bersiap dengan seragam kerjaku. Pakai dasi hitam, blazer dan rok span selutut.

Tunggu dulu! Aku bukan keterima kerja di kantor.. tapi di sebuah TK! Bodohnya aku, segera saja aku mengganti baju formalku dengan _hoodie pink_ tipis dan juga celana bahan yang membuatku kelihatan tidak menarik. Make up yang sudah _stay in_ di wajahku pun ku _delete_ dan hanya kutaburkan bedak bayi saja disana. Kali ini baru _OK_!

Di TK mah.. Penampilan tidak usah terlalu _Over_ , karena tidak akan ada cowok tampan yang yang akan memandangiku ataupun bos besar yang akan mengkritik penampilanku! Maka penampilan _Easy going_ lah yang kuperlukan, _simple_ tapi tetap sopan.

Jam 5 dan hari masih gelap, tapi menurutku jam segini memang waktu yang tepat untuk segera berangkat. Menurut _research_ ku setelah mencari di internet dan berhipotesis, keluarga-keluarga sibuk mulai menitipkan anak-anaknya sedini mungkin ke tempat penitipan anak. Yah, meskipun aku bekerja di TK bukan di tempat penitipan anak..

Dan lagi TK tempatku bekerja jaraknya agak jauh dari apartemenku, jadi aku butuh waktu sejam untuk sampai kesana dengan kereta. Aku jadi semakin penasaran kenapa ia rela-rela naik kereta dan membawaku ke TKnya?

Tapi itu segera cepat kulupakan begitu sadar stasiun pemberhentianku sudah dekat. Aku turun dari kereta dengan langkah cepat seakan-akan aku telah terlambat, sementara jam di tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul 6. 15 pagi. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, tanpa sadar aku pun menambrak punggung seseorang. Ia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna gelap yang kebetulan semerek dengan _hoodie_ yang tengah kukenakan saat ini. Tubuhnya berbalik, melihatku.

"Ah, maaf nona..", katanya sambil membungkuk. Aku terkesiap dengan suaranya(lagi-lagi) sindrom delusionalku bangkit. Sekejap kurasa aku mendengar suara dari seiyuu _favorite_ ku ada pada tenggorokannya. Kalau begitu kurasa ia keren sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kalau begitu aku permisi", kataku terburu-buru. Sayangnya waktu tidak mengijinkanku untuk mendengar suara 'emas' itu berlama-lama di telingaku. Aku harus pergi sebelum aku kehilangan hari pertamaku yang berharga.

.

.

.

"[Y/N] san.. Kamu datang terlalu cepat..", sapa Kagami tanpa mengucapkan _'Ohayou'_ kepadaku. Entahlah apa pria ini termasuk _Romantic Categories_ atau bukan.

"Ohayou, Kagami san", sapaku. Berikutnya aku melihat tumpukkan kertas yang tengah ia pegang. Bolpoin warna warni bertebaran, begitupula dengan stabilo, krayon, dan pensil warna yang ukuran sudah berbeda-beda di atas mejanya. Aku pun berjalan kearah mejanya, membereskan semua kekacauan itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ah, Arigatou", kata Kagami yang menyadari aktivitasku di mejanya, ia kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Kertas apa itu, Kagami san? Banyak sekali..", tanyaku mencoba basa-basi sedikit, pagi-pagi di kantor begini.. nggak enak kalau suasananya juga ikutan mendingin, kan?

Kulihat dari dekat kalau ia membaca tumpukan kertas tersebut sambil tersenyum, ini yang kedua kalinya aku melihat senyuman muncul di wajahnya, "Kertas Komplain..", katanya.

"Ko-Komplain?! Para orang tua siswa?", ucapku _'sedikit'_ keras, sebelum akhirnya aku mengatur nada bicaraku di akhir.

"Tenang saja, aku yang memang menugaskan para orang tua untuk menulisnya dan mengumpulkan kepadaku sebulan sekali untuk perkembangan anak-anaknya dirumah", katanya, ia berkata sambil terus membaca surat-surat komplain _'Yang ia bilang'_ dengan senyuman.

Lagi-lagi aku seperti membuka sebuah buku romansa picisan lembar demi lembar, dan seperti itulah Kagami bagiku. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan sisi baru, "Hee.. Sugoi ne..", ucapku sambil menatapnya.

Ia terkesiap, pandangannya beralih padaku, "Sugoi?", tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban pertama, "Melihat kertas komplain orang tua siswa sambil senyum-senyum begitu", lanjutku. Kagami san nampak balas membalasku dengan senyuman, astaga lagi-lagi aku harus bertanya.. 'Apa aku sedang berada di manga Shoujo?'

Kagami bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya, sambil membawa tumpukan kertas komplain orang tua itu ditangannya. Ia lalu menaruhnya kembali di lemari kayu di laci nomor 3 dari atas.

Benar, dengan tinggi yang _spectacular_ seperti itu.. Memiliki lemari sebesar itu bukanlah masalah pelik untuknya sampai harus membutuhkan tangga untuk menggapainya. Hanya saja aku yang jadi masalahnya. Lemari itu tinggi sekali, sampai aku bisa mengerti apa yang Eren Yaeger rasakan kala ia menatap tembok yang sudah menertawakannya karena belum bisa menggapainya sebelum ia berusia 15 tahun.

"Oh, iya. [Y/N] san, ada pengajar lagi di TK ini. Tapi dia menjadikan TK ini sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya, jadi dia akan sedikit terlambat. Nggak lebih dari sekedar _staff_ cadangan sih, mungkin ngga penting kali, ya", katanya sambil tertawa garing.

Aku menggeryitkan alis, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan gaya humornya, 'Apa yang dia katakan sih..?', batinku, lalu tanggapi guyonannya dengan sebuah senyuman hambar.

Ketika ia sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, aku tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan sesuatu yang sangat krusial, "Kagami san.. Kenapa kau mau menerimaku bekerja disini?", tanyaku setelah sekian lama pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Tidak lama juga kalau kuhitung-hitung lagi sebenarnya..

Kagami balik menatapku, ia mendengarkan pembicaraanku sepenuhnya. Tangan kanannya ia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya.

"Secara.. Kemarin(meskipun aku masih belum ingat) pasti _First Impression_ ku kacau sekali, bukan? Tapi kenapa anda menerimaku bekerja disini? Aku hanya orang dewasa kacau yang malah menunjukkan sisi buruk seorang manusia di depan anak-anak..", lanjutku.

"Itu tidak benar.. Kamu ngga lihat tumpukan boneka yang kemarin ada di sampingmu tidur?", tanyanya. Tumpukan boneka itu.. aku memang merasa itu berasal dari anak-anak, tapi gunting?

"Sejak saat itulah aku memutuskan [Y/N] san memenuhi kualifikasi untuk bekerja disini..", lanjutnya.

"Tapi ketika aku terbangun.. aku memegang sebuah gunting.. tajam. Kenapa ada benda seperti itu di sekolah ini?", tanyaku. Maksudku gunting tajam bukannya memang hal yang terlarang ada di dalam sebuah sekolah TK seperti ini? Paling yang dapat kutolerir itu gunting tumpul, tapi ini gunting kain yang ukurannya besar.

"Mungkin itu Akashi..", ucapnya singkat.

'Apa dia baru saja memanggil nama tanpa honorifiknya?', batinku, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasa kalau Kagami san ini sulit untuk kutebak.

"Siswa TK disini, anaknya memang 'agak' jadi biarkan saja dia bertindak sesukanya", katanya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kagami san menyimpan 'sedikit' kebencian ketika ia 'padahal' hanya menyebutkan namanya.

Dan lagi aku harus tertawa karena _humour_ anekdot yang bahkan tidak lucu, 'Sesukanya?! Astaga..', seberapa _Careless_ nya kah kepala sekolah TK ini? Dan seberapa nakalkah seorang anak yang bernama Akashi ini sampai-sampai Kagami yang baik hati ini sampai tidak perduli?

'Tapi kenapa jadi merembet ke Akashi? Bukan itu yang ingin kuketahui!',

'Walaupun itu juga informasi penting..',

'Ck, lagi-lagi aku terlalu enggan untuk bertanya', batinku mengutuk lidah kelu yang akan menjadi kutukan untukku kedepannya kelak. Aku jamin itu. Sekarang situasinya semakin sulit untukku bertanya.

'Tapi sudahlah!', akan kudapatkan jawabannya dari anak-anak polos itu.

Aku kembali ke _set_ ku, bukan maksudku kembali ke mejaku. Merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas origami yang terlipat diatas meja, entahlah siapa saja yang melipatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong.. siapa nama pengajar itu?", tanyaku pada Kagami.

.  
Tiba-tiba saja, sinar matahari nampak di ruangan kantor guru yang gelap ini. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata sudah ada seseorang disini yang dengan sengaja menyibak tirai hijau usang yang sudah lama tertutup semenjak aku datang.

Kulihat seorang pemuda, lagi-lagi intrupsi dariku. Maksudku seorang pria yang sebenarnya tadi pagi sempat bertemu muka denganku di stasiun tadi pagi, "Kazunari Takao-desu~!", sapanya sambil melihat kearah kami, seolah-olah ia mengganti kata 'Ohayou Gozaimassu' menjadi namanya sendiri.

Aku terkejut seketika begitu kembali mendengar suara seiyuu yang kukagumi ternyata ada di tenggorokan orang ini, 'Orang yang suaranya mirip _Suz*ki Ta*suh*s*_!', fangirlingku dalam hati.

Sebagai seorang otaku anime, kadang selera fangirling ku memang aneh. Biasanya wanita akan fangirling dengan seorang idol, lah aku? Dengan seorang seiyuu. Tapi masa bodoh, toh mereka sama-sama manusia.

"Oh, Takao. Tumben jam segini sudah datang", sambut Kagami kepadanya.

"Hidoi na, Kagami.. Aku juga bisa rajin loh!", ujarnya, ia kemudian berjalan kearahku, lalu menaruh tas selempangannya disebelahku.

"Kursi ku disini, loh", katanya dengan nada pelan dan astaga.. _He is make me melting with his voice! What a cruel temptation!_

"Siapa dia Kagami?", kali ini dia menoleh kearah Kagami yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, seakan-akan siap menyerang Takao kapan saja. Etoo.. maksudku bukan dalam artian Yaoi.

"Pengajar baru, [Y/N] san", ujar Kagami memperkenalkanku.

"Perkenalkan aku guru baru, [Y/N], yoroshiku onegai shimassu..", ucapku sambil membungkuk dihadapannya.

Takao tampak tersenyum tipis kearahku, kepalanya lalu mendekat kearahku. Berbisik ke dekat telinga kiriku,

"Yoroshiku..",

Lagi-lagi kegalauan menimpaku dengan suara seiyuu favorite yang menjadi partner kerjaku. Bisa-bisa aku tidak fokus kerja!

.

.

.

... Continue

.

.


End file.
